ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Proton Grenade
The Proton GrenadeEgon Spengler (2011).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2011) (Comic p.4). Egon says: "Adding that to the Proton Grenades and Ray's Megatrap, and we may be able to pull this off without winding up impaled on demonic trees." (also known as Ecto-Grenade and Proton Yield Grenade)Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Proton yield grenades (to stun more powerful entities)." is a modified hand grenade that emits a discharge harmful to supernatural entities. History Insight Editions During the Shandor Incident, four Ghostbusters battled Spider Witch for at least an hour. Three Proton Grenades were used during that hour to ultimately bring her down. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.15). Paragraph reads: "It took four of us at least an hour---and three proton grenades---to bring her down." IDW Comics The Proton Grenades was used against Idulnas. It proved a suitable distraction while Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddemore rappelled from a helicopter to the roof of the Shandor Building. The yield on the grenade also left a large mark on the roof itself. Several weeks later, a Proton Grenade was used to blast a hold through a seemingly impenetrable green force field surrounding Fantastic Land. Winston used a second grenade to punch a hole through the field while he evacuated the hostages of the Hungry Manitou to safety outside the park. Months later, just before Christmas, Egon elected to remotely detonate nine Proton Grenades to pierce the P.K.E. barrier erected by the ghost of Staff Sergeant Adams. Winston trapped Adams and the barrier dissipated before Egon could set the grenades off. By the Day of the Dead the following year, Egon ran out of Proton Grenades. Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10" (2013) (Comic p.10). Egon says: "I ran out. I'm not proud of it." During an investigation at the St. Augustine Lighthouse on August 29, led by Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, two standard Proton Grenades were brought along. During the Proteus incident, Ray noticed the P.K.E. readings he took in the alternate Ghostbusters' dimension indicated the god had a potential susceptibility to a quantum interruption. Ray Stantz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.12). Ray says: "Well, those PKE numbers were off the charts, but they also indicate a potential susceptibility to quantum interruption." With a strong enough jolt of protonic energy, Proteus would become vulnerable enough to wrangle in Proton Streams. Ray Stantz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.13). Ray says: "If we hit Proteus with a strong enough jolt of protonic energy, we could disrupt him just enough to snag him." The alternate Peter Venkman pointed out the possibility of Proteus possessing a statue again and protecting himself from such an attack. Egon presented a Proton Grenade and mused they would have to boost the yield. Over the next hour, the Egons and Rays went to work on modifications. In the battle against Proteus, both Egons armed their Proton Grenades in sync then tossed them at Proteus. Proteus was initially amused by their feeble attempts but the blast of both grenades stunned him. All eight Ghostbusters opened fire and successfully captured him in their streams briefly. The Egon of Dimension 68-R utilized a Proton Grenade in Iceland to temporarily dissipate the amalgamation of Gottskalk Nikulausson and the Ghost Priests after they severed the connection between the former and the Rauoskinna. He believed Gottskalk would reform anchored to his tomb with a considerable reduction in his power base. Ray tried using a Proton Grenade to neutralize a pool of aggressive positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime under Coney Island. He underestimated what would happen and the slime erupted all over Coney's neighborhoods. On August 14, Ray wired a canister of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime to a Proton Grenade and threw it into the River of Slime underneath Las Vegas. The resulting explosion and dissemination successfully severed Ethan Kaine's connection to the river and all buildings, except The Olive, returned to normal. Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Dr. Stantz wired a canister of positively charged mood slime to an ecto-grenade and placed it within the slime beneath Vegas; the resulting explosion severed Kaine's connection to the stored power of the slime, but also allowed the slime into the fountains at the RKO Casino." Lou Kamaka and Dani Shpak were able to trap Kaine and conclude the case. During the second encounter with Connla, in the Grand Central Station, Egon attacked him from behind with a Proton Grenade after he punched Ron Alexander. The explosion blew Connla's head off and drenched Ron in Ectoplasm. The remains were easily trapped but they failed to verbally identify him and he escaped then reformed. Ray employed a Proton Grenade on Liberty Island as a stalling measure until Egon returned with help. Despite Janine Melnitz' objection, Ron Alexander employed a Proton Grenade against the Hungry Manitou's Giant Murder Clown at the Circus Dimension. It retaliated and fired deadly projectiles that resembled ice cream cones. During the field mission to Helsingor Brewery of 75-B, Abby Yates had enough and blew up the Moose Ghost with a Proton Grenade, allowing the others a window to wrangle and trap the Fire Goblins. Janine was alarmed Starscream entered the Firehouse and reached for the Proton Grenade in her drawer. Winston had her stand down and told her he was sort of with them. During the battle at the Grosbeak Generating Station, Ray used a Proton Grenade on the Ravage manifestation. Trivia *The Proton Grenade is visually based on the Ghost Bomb from "The Boogieman Cometh". Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #16 **Volume 2 ***Issue #7 ****Kylie Griffin refers to one Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7" (2013) (Comic p.19). Kylie says: "Does anyone have a grenade?" ***Issue #10 ****Melanie Ortiz refers to one Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10" (2013) (Comic p.10). Melanie says: "Not even a grenade?" *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #10 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 ***Mentioned by Ray on page 3 and 5 Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.3). Ray Stantz says: "Just hand me a grenade." Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.5). Ray Stantz says: "Um... we were trying to neutralize some aggressively positive mood slime and might have underestimated its reaction to a Proton Grenade." **Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Also mentioned on page 24 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 ***Mentioned by Ron on page 6.Ron Alexander (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.6). Ron Alexander says: "Grenades shook that thing." *Transformers/Ghostbusters **Issue #3 **Issue #5 Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Mentioned on Page 15. **Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ***Mentioned on Page 69.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.69). Paragraph reads: "Our attempts to directly attack Samhain were unsuccessful; it showed no reaction to proton streams, proton grenades, or boson darts." **Section V: Gozer ***Mentioned on Page 84.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.84). Paragraph reads: "Its attempts to pressure Dr. Stantz into selecting a new form for Gozer were thwarted by the arrival of the other Ghostbusters, however, and Idulnas was dispersed by the concentrated blast of a proton grenade." References Gallery ProtonGrenade.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4 ProtonGrenade06.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 ProtonGrenade07.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #4 ProtonGrenade08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 ProtonGrenade03.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #5 ProtonGrenade05.jpg|Detonation seen in Volume 1 Issue #5 ProtonGrenade04.jpg|Detonation seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 ProtonGrenade02.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #7 ProtonGrenade09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #16 ProtonGrenade10.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 ProtonGrenade11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 ProtonGrenade12.jpg|Two about to detonate in Get Real Issue #4 ProteusGetReal27.jpg|Two detonating in Get Real Issue #4 GottskalkNiulausson10.jpg|Detonated in Ghostbusters International #10 ConnlaIDW09.jpg|Detonated seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment